Staffel 5
frame|Staffel 5 In der fünften Staffel von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie taucht ab der Mitte Marcys zweiter Ehemann Jefferson D'Arcy auf, davor ist sie eine zeitlang Single und sucht verzweifelt Männer. Die Staffel beginnt mit dem Stau-Ausflug und endet nach der Goldgräber-Doppelfolge. In Epsiode 7 wollen Außerirdische Als Socken, in Episode 12 hat Marcy Jefferson geheiratet, in Epsiode ... Die fünfte Staffel hat 25 Episoden, wurde 1990 / 1991 in den USA gesendet und im Sommer 1992 das erste mal auf RTL. [[Staffel 4|'( |< )' Staffel 4]] ... [[Staffel 6|Staffel 6 ( >| )]] Episode 01 – Der Super-Stau – We’ll Follow The Sun In Der Super-Stau will Al mit seiner Familie am Feiertag einen Ausflug mit dem Dodge zu machen. Hier verprügeln die Bundys erstmals gemeinsam eine andere Familie. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Morgens wird im Radio das Wetter und der schöneTag gelobt, Al zertrümmert es mit seinem Baseballschläger. Peggy war schon auf, weil das neue TV-Programm herauskam. Kelly kommt heim, im mintgrünen Mini-Zweiteiler, und hat ihr Abschlußzeugnis, kann es aber nicht lesen. Bud träumt von zukünftigen Tussis, denn er kommt jetzt in die "Oberstufe" (Junior High ?) Auftritt Marcy: Sie hat einen fürchterlichen Kurzhaarschnitt. Sie war zwei Wochen weg, aber die Bundys haben das nicht mit bekommen. Sie hat tolle Selbsterfahrungsseminare gemacht und meint, endlich wieder Selbstvertrauen zu haben. Ihren alten Job als Bankmanagerin hat sie bereits wieder. Al: "Bin ich für Euch nichts weiter als ein Ochse, der ... - Aber Schatz, was hast Du gedacht, was Du für uns bist." Er beschließt, einen Familienausflug zu machen. "Wir sehen uns Amerika an. ... Wir fahren westwärts. ... Wo man sein Essen noch mit dem Auto erlegt." Am nächsten morgen ist Tag der Arbeit, es geht los und sie stehen mit ihrem Cabrio(!) im Stau. Peggy und die Kinder verarschen ihn natürlich deshalb. Al bleibt cool. Dann bricht er zusammen. Da gibt es Streß mit dem Nachbarsauto, was zu einer Familie gegen Familie-Schlägerei ausartet. Lustig. Alle Bundys siegen. Al hat einen Nervenzusammenbuch, Kelly ist doof und Peggy geht kurz heim zum Pinkeln. Abends kommt sie zurück zum Auto. Sie hat gepennt und gegessen und die neue TV-Serie angeschaut. Der STau dauert die ganze Nacht. Al hat neues Selbstvertrauen. Er klettert auf seine Motorhaube und hält eine spontane Ansprache. Gegen Feiertage, gegen Familien. Es geht um Freiheit und um Amerika ! Die anderen Stauleute fangen an ihm zuzuhören. Alle jubeln, dann geht es weiter. Anschnallen. Da platzt der Reifenlinks vorne. Die Fmilie verschwindet und seine vorherigen Fans lynchen ihn. Episode 02 – Al und Kelly allein zu Hause – Al … With Kelly In Al und Kelly allein zu Hause fährt Peggy mit Bud zu ihrer Mutter nach Wanker County. Zuhause wird Kelly wirklich krank und quält Al dadurch. Am Schluss wird auch noch er krank. Pamela Anderson und Beckie Mullen haben einen Gastauftritt als sexy Betthäschen von Al. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Episode 03 – Mein Auto – Dein Auto – Sue Casa, His Casa In Mein Auto – Dein Auto bekommt Bud seinen Führerschein. Er baut sofort einen Unfall und Al versucht nun, Schmerzensgeld zu erstreiten. Bud nennt sich "Big B.". *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Episode 04 – Das Endspiel – The Unnatural In Das Endspiel versagt Al beim Softballspielen. Ähnlich wie in der Folge ..., wo Peggy rausgeworfen werden soll. Und wie ist das mit der Folge, wo Al mit den Jungs eine eigene Softball-Liga gründet ? *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 05 – Liebe geht durch den Magen – The Dance Show In Liebe geht durch den Magen geht Peggy mit Marcy zum Tanzen und lernt einen Mann kennen. Dessen schwuler Freund taucht bei Al zu Hause auf und kocht. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 06 – Kellys Rache – Kelly Bounces Back In Kellys Rache meldet sich Kelly bei einer Modellschule an. Sie versucht den Job für die Werbung des neuen Allante(?) zu bekommen, während Bud bei den heißen Modelchicks landen möchte. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 07 – Al und die Außerirdischen – Married … With Aliens In Al und die Außerirdischen bekommt Al Besuch von kleinen Aliens, die seine Käsesocken für ihren Raumschiff-Antrieb benötien. Legendär ! *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 08 – Jagdsaison – Wabbit Season In Jagdsaison beginnt Al zu Gärtnern, um sich zu entspannen. Ein Kaninchen klaut aber die Ernte und Al rüstet auf. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 09 – Der Unwiderstehliche – Do Ya Think I’m Sexy In Der Unwiderstehliche ist Al vorübergehend der König. Alle Frauen finden ihn auf einmal scharf. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 10 – Ein Küken verlässt das Nest – One Down, Two To Go In Ein Küken verlässt das Nest zieht Kelly aus ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 11 – Baby bringt Barschaft – And Baby Makes Money In Baby bringt Barschaft winkt den Bundys ein Erbe, wenn Peggy nochmal ein Kind bekommt. Al legt sich sexmäßig mächtig ins Zeug, Peggy ist begeistert, nimmt aber die Pille. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Episode 12 – Schreckliches Erwachen – Married … With Who In Schreckliches Erwachen hat Marcy Rhoades hat Jefferson D'Arcy geheiratet. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Episode 13 – Der Pate – The Godfather In Der Pate hat Al kurzzeitig die Macht, weil Kelly mit einem Kommunalpolitiker ausgeht. Er entwickelt sich zum Paten, Marcy küsst seinen Ring. Nie mehr war Al so König. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Der Pate... Episode 14 – Schau mal, wer da bellt – Look Who’s Barking In Schau mal, wer da bellt hat Bundy-Hund Buck seine erste? Hauptrolle. Er bringt die arme Hündin Lola mit nach Hause. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Schau mal, wer da bellt... Episode 15 – Mein Klo ist meine Burg – A Man’s Castle In Mein Klo ist meine Burg muss Al sein Kloh zurückerobern, dass Peggy in Rosa renoviert hat. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Mein Klo ist meine Burg... Episode 16 – Der Nachtwächter – All Night Security Dude In Der Nachtwächter muss Al jobben. Er fängt als Nachtwächter in seiner alten Schule an und versagt sofort. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Der Nachtwächter... Episode 17 – Es liegt mir auf der Zunge – Oldies But Young ‘uns In Es liegt mir auf der Zunge taucht Vinnie auf ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Es liegt mir auf der Zunge.. Episode 18 – Ende gut, alles gut – Weenie Tot Lovers & Other Strangers In Ende gut, alles gut darf Bud zum Präsidenten, doch das interessiert niemanden. Weenie Tots sind wichtiger. Der spätere Officer Dan taucht hier als Polizist auf. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Episode 19 – Nachwuchs – Kids! Wadaya Gonna Do? In Nachwuchs hat Bud die Chance erstmals? zu scoren und er schafft es am Ende ! *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Nachts: Bud knutscht tatsächlich ein wenig auf der Couch mit einem Girl im Kleid und langen Locken. Sie ist offenbar bitchy und erwartet dafür Karten für Ice ..., die kosten aber 60 $. Das Licht ist aus. Al kommt und wirft Bud raus, weil schon wieder so ein Kerl mit seiner kleinen Tochter knutscht. Bud bekommt Respekt von seinem Vater, allerdings blamiert er ihn so, dass das Girl verschwindet. Peggy steht auf und demütigt ihn. Kelly kommt heim und will extra Geld für die Modelschule, Bud will Geld für die Karten. Nächster Tag: "Ölt den Hengst ein" - 25 c - "naja, vielleicht für einen Penny." - gescheitert. Kelly versucht es als Rollschuh-Burgerbedienung bei Bill's, kann aber nicht fahren. Ist das ihr erster Job ?! Wo sie doch ihr "ABD" gelernt hat. Peg und Al kommen vom einkaufen, also ist er Pleite. Peggy nervt trotzdem weiter. Marcy und Jefferson kommen rein, sie wollen ihren Videorecorder wiederholen. Peggy will sich einladen, Al sieht die Chance dem Sex zu entkommen. Es kommt heraus, dass Kelly für Buds Wasserrauschen-Psychose verantwortlich ist. Dafür muss Kelly mit lauter Babysitter-Kindern alleine bleiben, denn Bud nimmt das Geld und geht auf das Konzert. Die Kinder bringen Kelly das Lesen im Bilderbuch bei. Sie erzählt dann aber das Märchen von Kelly, dem blonden Model, kommt aber nicht an. Beim Videoabend setzt sich Marcy durch. Alle sind so enttäuscht, man hört ihre Gedanken. Aber auch Marcy mit ihren superkurzen Haaren geht ihren Neurosen nach. Am Ende singen sie alle im Geiste ein trauriges Lied und weinen schließlich ... richtig schön nachdenklich ... Bud kommt heim, Kelly ist gefesselt. Bud war erfolgreich, er hat gescored ! Erstmals ? ... Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Handlung der 5. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 5. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz – (seit 2018 dead) - ein lustiges Quiz zur 5. Staffel Kategorie:Episode